First Love
by DAloverforever
Summary: Alistair and Elissa's p.o.v of their romance, plus love scene. My first story so plz be nice! I know i have a lot to work on and i suck at summaries! * I Dont own Dragon Age or any of the characters- They are all property of Bioware.Enjoy!


Alistair had been staring at me from across camp for a while now. I knew it had something to do with the fact that we had just been to Redcliffe to see Arl Eamon. He dropped an impertinent bit of news that he is the son of the late King Maric. I wasn't surprised, what with how much he and Cailan looked alike. We had been flirting for quite a while when it happened. Honestly I think I was surprised, though I don't know why. Alistair walked over to me, and began talking. "So, all this time we've spent together you know; the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us…will you miss it once it's over?"

Alistair looked at me, thoughtfully. I thought carefully before looking back over at him. " Miss the constant battles, or miss you?" I said, blushing slightly. He smiled at me before continuing. " I know it might sound strange, considering we haven't know each other for very long, but I've come to care for you…a great deal. I think maybe its because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself.", he swallowed thickly, before continuing. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever… feel the same way about me?" He finished, looking nervous. " I don't know. It's too soon to say." I finished. I did feel the same way, but I didn't want to rush into something after only a few months.

My, I was so wrong. Alistair glanced down at me, eyes shining with passion, and something else, was it love? " Well, is it too soon for this?" He asked me, huskily. He leaned in toward me, and brushed his soft, velvety lips against mine. I found myself with butterflies in my stomach. I opened my mouth, to deepen the kiss, and we both groaned at the contact of our tongues. After a moment, he pulled away. I think I pouted, and he laughed at me. His face switched back instantly to that of a nervous man. " W-Was that too soon?", he asked, nervously. I smiled grandly at him. "Not at all, I liked it!" I replied happily. He smiled at me contentedly. " Well, I suppose this changes things hmm? Well let's get going, or I'll forget why we're here, and spend my life staring into your beautiful eyes." I knew I was blushing then. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips, and dashed to my tent. I peeked out, and saw him touching the spot where I had just kissed him, grinning like a fool. I shut my tent for the night, and knew no more.

~Alistair POV~

I stood there, feeling the spot where Elissa had just kissed me. It was different from how I'd kissed her, yes, but she had kissed me of her own accord. I knew I was grinning like a fool, but I'm in love, its allowed, right?

Well I woke up the next day, feeling happy and recharged. I walked out of my tent to see everyone sitting around the fire, well everyone except Elissa, who must have still been sleeping. Leliana was by the fire, making stew for breakfast. Sten was sitting down with Coco, Elissa's mabari. Morrigan was sitting over in her usual spot, away from everyone else. Thank the maker for that, I don't want the bitch anywhere near me! Leliana looked at me, smirking. " So Alistair, you look very happy today don't you? Could this have something to do with the fact that you and our dear warden shared a lovely kiss last night?", she smiled. I blanched, how could anyone know about that? We were alone! " U-Uh I have no idea what you could be talking about Leliana" I stuttered, knowing that she didn't believe what I had just said. She just shook her head and smiled. Maker, I'm an idiot.

I looked over at Elissa's tent, just as she was coming out. She had her hair down for once, instead of in her braided buns. I like it this way. Her beautiful brown hair frames her face so perfectly, that she looks angelic. Maker, I am a lucky man. She looks at me, and her eyes light up, and her face breaks out into an exhilarating smile. Leliana catches sight of this, and giggles in her own little corner. I immediately start blushing and walk away, into my own tent, to mask my embarrassment.

I walk out, after getting all my armor on, to eat. I love what Leliana has made today. CHEESE STEW! Oh maker, I love cheese, so naturally, I'm in heaven.

Today we're going to Denerim, to find Brother Genetivi, and to meet my sister. Hmm…siiiiiissssterrrr, sounds weird just thinking it.

~Elissa's POV~

We had gotten back to the camp after a long day in Denerim. We had to kill Genetivi's "assistant" ( who was really dead and the guy in his place, a phony), and met Alistair's sister. That woman was a hag. She gave him a hard time for something that wasn't his fault! Bitch… I had to calm him down afterwards. I hate seeing him upset. It's like ignoring a crying puppy, it just doesn't work! You can't do it! He told me he loved me after I got him calmed down, and thanked me for going with him. I am so terribly happy with him, and I love him. Man, I am getting kind of antsy just waiting to take the next step with him. I mean I have only had sex once , with my childhood friend, Nathaniel, but that was many many years ago. I know he is a virgin, and nervous. I am too, but I still want it, very much so. So when will he make the next move?

~Alistair's POV~

It was time. Maker am I nervous, and worried she will shoot me down. I want to have her, in more ways than one. I have never had sex before, and with the blight and all, I think it is time, before anything happens to the both of us.

She's standing by the fire, looking as beautiful as ever. Well, now or never hmm? I walk over to her, and open my mouth. " All right, I guess I really don't know how to ask you this" I state, sweating just a bit. She looks up at me smiling. "Ask me what, Alistair?" I look back down at her, shaking just a tiny bit. "Oh, how do I say this? You think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you I feel as if my head's about to explode, I cant think straight. Here's the thing, being near you makes my crazy, but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever. I don't know how to say this another way, I want to spend the night with you, here in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don't know but…I know what I feel. " You want to spend the night, are you sure?" she asks me, eyes shining with desire and love. " I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place, but when will it ever be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't have even met. We sort of stumbled into each other, and despite this being the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you in between all fighting and everything else. I really don't want to wait anymore. I've never done this before, you know that. I want it to be with you, while we have the chance, in case-"

I tried to finish, but she interrupted me. "No need to say anything else, I agree." I look down at her eyes, and they are simmering with want and need. I lean down to kiss her, and her hand roams to the back of my neck, and she pulls me in to deepen the kiss. I groan as her mouth consumes mine, and her tongue caresses mine like velvet. I grab her hand, and shakily pull her into my tent. I lay her down and begin kissing down her jaw line. We are in our underclothes in a split second. Maker she is a goddess. She is perfectly sculpted, her stomach taut with muscles. I pull her almost naked body to me, and my manhood is already throbbing and rock hard. I lay her down onto my bedroll, and begin trailing kisses all down her body. She shudders when I get to her small clothes, and my instincts take over, as I pull them down to kiss her. I take the little bud into my mouth, and as if she's been hit with an electrical jolt, she arcs, and lets out a guttural moan of pleasure.

She is sopping wet, and I shudder myself. I cant do this teasing any more. I look to her, and she nods. Well, here we go! I slide my erection inside her, and she shakes slightly, must be a good sign. I start thrusting, and she goes wild. She is moaning, and biting her lower lip, something I find incredibly sexy. I feel her coming close after about ten minutes, and I can feel it myself. I take one of her nipples into my mouth, and she arches, groaning. She looks at me, wantingly, she wants her release. " Oh maker, Alistair, I'm cumming! I need you to cum inside me!" she pants, and a second later, she erupts, moaning so loudly, that I swear I can actually feel the tent shake. I can feel her tightening down on me. I cant take It anymore, and my own release is nagging at me. " Oh maker Elissa, you're so hot…tight.", and with that I groan, as my release takes me. I spill insides her heat, and fall on top of her, in a sweaty pile. I roll to the side of her, and I know that I am grinning like a fool. I nervously look to her, and I see that she is grinning. We both get dressed slowly, and walk out of the tent.

~Elissa POV~

We walked out of his tent and the evening air hits my face. He looks at me, and speaks to me. "You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery, I should've been struck by lightening by now." he chuckles and looks over at me. I smile at him, and reply. " Not for that performance!" I say, smiling broadly at him. "Meaning it was so great that the maker himself decided to spare me the usual punishment? Right, right? Aww! You do realize the rest of our little party here is going to talk? They do that." I look at him thoughtfully " First smart comment and I feed them to the darkspawn." I finish, chuckling. Alistair looks at me and grins. " See? This is why I love you! So what now? Where do we go from here?" he asks me curiously. " We stay together, no matter what!" I tell him firmly. He looks to me, smiling. "Right, I can handle that, I hope! Before we go, have I told you that I love you? I did? Well it wont kill you hear it again will it?" I look at him, happily. "I love you too!" I look at him brightly, and he speaks. "See! Was that so hard?" he asks, knowing that I don't need to answer. I smile as I pull him back into what was once my tent, now ours, and we both lay our heads down, for a blissful, happy sleep.


End file.
